


GEAW 2020 Fics

by ArthursKnight



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 1x13 coda, 2x07 coda, Cuddling, Episode: s01e13 Boom, Episode: s02e07 Duck Tape + Jack, First Date, Gen, George Eads Appreciation Week, Hurt/Comfort, Jack-centric fic, M/M, Mac tries to cook, Short & Sweet, no crossover, tags to be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight
Summary: This is a collection of the fics I'm going to write (hopefully one for every day) for George Eads Appreciation Week 2020Day 1 - Favorite Character (Jack Dalton)Day 2 - Favorite Episode or movie (Gil Grissom/Nick Stokes)Day 3 - Favorite (Relation)ship (Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver)Day 4 - Whump or fluff (Gil Grissom/Nick Stokes)Day 5 - Favorite outfit (Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver)Unfortunately, I didn't manage to write day 6 and 7
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Nick Stokes, Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 29





	1. Jack Dalton + Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my fault.  
English is not my first language, sorry!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy these fics as much as I do.
> 
> The first fic has been written while I was exhausted and not in a good mood, but I hope my writing is not terrible

Jack held the dog tags in his hands, pressing them against his heart. And heart that today had beat for two, saving a whole country.

He took a long breath and turned on the tv, putting on a Bruce movie and relaxing on the armchair.

Putting the dog tags back into the cigar box and holding the latter in his lap, Jack tried to fix his attention on the movie he had decided to play. He didn’t even choose an actual one, just put it on.

As the action scenes played through, Jack felt the tiredness and the stress wash over him. His tense muscle ached all over, and he was sure a headache was coming up.

The day had been terrible on so many levels.

His house broken into, the rush to save a man whose life had so much importance, every single mistake they had made.

The loss of the only memory of his father. And the retrieving of it, thanks to Bozer.

“I really thought I lost you, dad…” Jack caressed the top of the box, then kissed it. “If Bozer hadn’t decided to help…” he shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

Keeping the movie on for company, Jack got up on unsteady legs, his arms weak for all the blood lost.

“You know, dad,” Jack mumbled as he took a cold beer from his fridge, “I really wish you had met Mac. He’s great. And maybe…” The ex-Delta shook his head, frowning.

Putting two thoughts in line was hard, he really needed to drink some water and eat some meat instead of mumbling incoherent stuff to his dad.

He left the beer on the counter and went for the water instead, gulping a whole bottle down.

Deciding to skip the meal and go straight to bed, no force to order anything let alone cook, he went to the bedroom and basically stumbled on top of the bed, clutching the box to his chest.

“Maybe you could put some sense in Mac’s old man’s head, yeah?”

Jack closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep, not covering himself nor turning off the tv.

He was sure his dad was smiling at him now, taking care of everything.


	2. You could've lost everything, but you didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GEAW Day 2: Favorite episode
> 
> Coda to CSI: "Boom" 1x13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly Grissom/Nick because I love the ship and I will write more fics for them I swear

Nick opened his locker, getting out of his stinky and sweaty shirt. He got a new one and a spry deodorant, wishing he could clean himself better.

As he re-dressed, his thoughts ran to Christy. The poor girl. They really had a connection, he was sure of it, but he couldn’t help the feeling that he was the cause of her death. And what about her pimp?

As Nick bit the inside of his bottom lip, he wondered if the man was telling the truth.

He gulped, shaking his head.

Closing the locker, Nicky thought about prison. He’d been so sure he would’ve ended up there.

Fuck.

The CSI cleaned his sticky palms on his pants, sticking his tongue between his lips for a second. He felt tears forming in his eyes.

A CSI was just police to an inmate. Maybe worse. He had been certain they would’ve killed him in there, or worse.

As he stuffs his dirty shirt in his bag, Nick feels his cheeks heating up, a single tear actually running down his face.

How could Nick face his colleagues now? None of them, apart from Cath, had tried to help him. That hurt more than Nick wanted to admit, especially Grissom’s uncaring attitude. He thought he mattered to the man. Nick guessed he had imagined things.

And everyone else? _Everybody_ knew he had slept with a hooker.

Nick covered his mouth with his hand, the cold fingers cooling down his reddened face.

By now, he was probably on everyone’s mouth, the butt of a joke. No one would respect him anymore.

Nick wanted to puke.

The only positive outcome of this whole situation was not going to prison. Damn it.

As he grabbed the handler of the bag, the door of the locker room opened and someone entered.

Nick waited.

No snarky comments, no jokes.

He turns around and finds Grissom staring at him.

Fuck.

Tears blind Nick’s vision, and he turns around towards the locker so that Grissom can’t see him.

With an empty feeling in his stomach, Nick lets the tears roll down on his face. He knows that Gris is disappointed in him.

Sleeping with Christy was stupid, a mistake he shouldn’t have committed. Especially because he was running away from his true feelings.

His feelings for Gilbert Grissom.

Luckily, his voice is steady when he speaks.

"Hey, Grissom."

"Hey, Nicky. We need to talk."

Nick clears his throat, pursing his lips. Shaky hands zip the bag.

"What about?"

"You know." Grissom sighs, and Nick thinks he can just hear the disappointment in that simple sound. "That was so stupid of you."

"You told me that already."

Nick wants to get angry, to fight back, but he just hunches his shoulders. Tears keep falling down, he’s lost control over them.

"No. You don't understand. You could've lost everything."

Nick feels Grissom get closer, and he tries to make himself smaller, bowing his head. He can’t help his answers, though, needing to get the words out.

"I know that. And I also know Cath was the only one who gave enough of a damn to try to help me."

Rage fuels his words more than he means to, and he can’t control the sob getting out of his lips.

Damn him, damn his sensitivity, damn his feelings.

"None of you did anything. You thought I did it."

"No," Grissom puts a hand on Nick's head, and he gets close enough that Nick's back and Gris's chest are touching. "Nicky, no."

Nick turns around slowly, raising his gaze. He doesn’t know how, but he can see the truth in Grissom's eyes.

Somehow, he manages to cry even harder as he mumbles "I'm sorry" like a mantra while Grissom stills. The man hugs him, crying in Grissom’s arms, his head on his boss's shoulder.

Grissom just whispers, tracing circles with his hand on Nick’s back.

"It's okay, Nicky, it's okay. I believed you. You're a good boy. You'd never do such a thing.”

And just as that, Grissom does something Nick would have never expected.

He kisses the top of Nick's head.

As Nick calms down, after a few moments of shaking and crying, he looks at Grissom with teary eyes and kisses the side of his lips.

"Thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you liked it!


	3. Mac + Date + Cooking + Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GEAW Day 3: Favourite ship
> 
> Mac tries to cook a nice dinner for the two of them and fails miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with day 3!   
I'm sorry these fics are so short. I'm trying to make them longer but they won't cooperate

Their first official date.

Mac breathed in the scent of steak as he followed Bozer’s recipe, trying not to set everything on fire.

The fire extinguisher sat close to him, just in case.

He put the fire to a minimum, turning the steaks upside down.

The smell was delicious, and he had already set the table and changed into some better clothes.

His legs wouldn’t listen to him, though, and Mac kept moving from one place to another to get off some steam.

Biting his bottom lip, he grabbed the counter and took a long breath.

Jack would love this. Or, at least, Mac hoped so.

As he thought about Jack’s face when he would see the steaks - proving that yes, Mac could cook -, he cut up the vegetables that would be their side.

This was going to be the very first time they did something official. No pizza, no Die Hard – even with Jack’s protests.

A smile found its way on Mac’s face as he thought about his lover. Jack could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was the most important person in Mac’s life. The one that never left. The one who decided to stay by his side.

Mac turned the lights on as the natural light faded away, giving space to the darkness of the night, and left the food to cook in peace.

Bozer would be proud of him, he was sure. He was cooking the meat perfectly, with all the right spices and greens on the side. A true Master Chef.

Mac looked at his father’s clock, wondering what he would think of his relationship with the ex-Delta.

Jack was going to be here any time now, and they would have a cozy night all to themselves. Hopefully ending with them sleeping together.

Finally.

Missions kept getting in the way, and Mac, no matter how important his job was, was pretty irritated.

As he waited for Jack, Mac kept going on a little project he had been working on for a week.

A gift for Jack, which he hoped his boyfriend would appreciate.

He sat down on the floor and fixed his attention on it, forgetting the food.

That’s how Jack found him when he used his key to enter Mac’s house.

“Mac, baby, what’s burning?”

Mac blinked and raised his gaze to meet Jack, his attention now focused on his lover.

“Burning?”

Both their gazes turned to the kitchen, where smoke was coming out from.

“Mac!” Jack ran into the room, Mac following him as the older man took the fire extinguisher and used it on the now burned steaks. “What the hell, hoss? You could’ve died!”

Mac put his hands in his hair, his mouth open. Standing on the doorframe, he licked his bottom lip and internally called himself an idiot.

“Fuck! I forgot the food on the fire!”

“You tried to cook?” Jack yelled, his eyes wide. “Oh, come on! You know you suck at this!”

“I was just trying to do something nice!” Tears formed in Mac’s eyes, and Jack ran to his side, hugging him.

“It’s okay, baby. I know. You tried, and that’s enough,” Jack smiled, kissing Mac on the mouth. “It was a very sweet thought.”

Mac sighed, burying his face in Jack’s shoulder.

“Yeah, and look at what happened.”

Jack caressed Mac’s cheek, a soft laugh leaving his lips.

“Can happen to the best o’ us, honey.”

“So, what do we do now?” Mac clicked his tongue against his palate. “Everything’s ruined.”

“Hey, now,” Jack said, kissing Mac’s temple. “Not everything. We can still go out and have fun!”

“It’s not the same thing…”

“Doesn’t matter, Mac. We’ll be together, and that’s enough.”

Mac smiled at that.

“Old sap.”

“Asshole,” Jack retorted. “C’mon, grab your jacket. We’re going to eat out, and we’ll fix this mess tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please leave kudos and/or a comment!


	4. Moving in together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick moves into Gil's apartment after what happened during a case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more Gil/Nick content whohooo

Nick took a deep breath as he put the box down.

Drenched in sweat that made his shirt and pants stick to his body, the young CSI sat down on the floor, the door to the apartment still open.

Gil Grissom’s apartment. Their apartment.

Nick shook his head, sticking his tongue in between his lips for a moment.

He had to thank being held at gunpoint for his lover to finally decide he had to move in with him.

Sometimes he wondered how Gil could be so dense.

“Nicky, get out of the way!” Grissom touched him with his foot and Nick moved so that his lover could walk in the room, putting the last box on the couch. “What are you doing on the floor?”

“Relaxin’,” Nick muttered, letting himself fall down. Spread on the floor, the young man looked at Grissom with half-closed eyes. “We’ve been bringing stuff in for hours.”

He hummed, closing his eyes for a second.

A flash of Mrs. Hendler staring at him behind her gun ran through his mind, and he shook it off. He couldn’t help shaking.

“Nick,” Gris squatted down to look at him, “everything alright?”

“Peachy,” Nick made a small smile and looked into Gil’s eyes.

Grissom raised his eyebrow, probably knowing Nick was lying. The man clasped his hand and helped him up.

“C’mon then, we need to put these things in their rightful place.”

They worked in silence, with only classical music and the noise of things taken out of boxes and put on shelves filling the room.

Nick added his CDs with Grissom’s, noticing the difference in music taste. He caressed Grissom’s belongings, still incredulous about moving him with his boyfriend.

Which, Nick mused, would have been better in different conditions.

After what happened with Mrs. Hendler, Nick had started making more mistakes at work. And even if Grissom was always hard on him, they had both noticed an increase in stupid mistakes from Nick. And that’s when they decided to move in together was the right thing to do.

Apparently, even Grissom had picked up on Nick’s mental state.

“Nick? Nicky, are you listening to me?”

Nick jumped on the spot and turned to Grissom, who was frowning at him. His gaze seemed to burn Nick’s skin, and a heating feeling spread through the younger man’s body. His face was probably as red as a potato.

“Uh- Sorry. I was just thinking. Can you repeat?”

“I just said we’re almost done and we should take a break. Nicky, are you sure you’re alright?”

Nick wasn’t. He bit his bottom lip and moved his head to the side like a confused puppy.

“Yeah, uhm, I’m sorry. I guess-”, Nick breathed in, gulping, “-I’m just tired.”

“Go take a shower, dear,” Grissom walked towards him and squeezed his hand. “I’ll get us something to eat, alright?”

Nick just nodded, not sure about what to say, and almost ran to the bathroom.

Gil shook his head, his gaze fixed on the bathroom door.

Nick wasn’t alright, and he didn’t know how to help.

Gil could’ve lost his lover to a criminal, could’ve arrived too late.

For the first time in a long while, he felt helpless.

His sweat was cold against his skin, reminding him to order some food. He could’ve gone in the bathroom with Nick, but he figured his lover needed some space.

He called Nick’s favorite Chinese and ordered food for both of them, then decided to wait on the couch.

Looking at the house, Gil smiled at his lover’s possessions now completing their home. Strangely, he didn’t feel like his space had been invaded. It was like those things were always meant to be there.

It was so different, yet so familiar.

Grissom heard Nick get out of the bathroom and waited for him to get into more comfortable clothes.

“Hey,” Nick entered the room, smiling brightly. “What’s in that head of yours?”

“I was just thinking about us. How I almost lost you.”

“But you didn’t. You arrived on time.”

Nick sat down next to Gil and cuddled against his lover.

“True…”

Gil kissed Nick on the temple, wrapping him in his arms.

“Now, go change yourself, Gris. You stink!” Nick smirked as Gil went to the bathroom.

The food arrived on time, and the two of them ate it while watching a stupid romantic movie.

Gil wasn’t very touchy-feely, but Nick was basically an octopus.

Grissom loved how comfy with touch his lover was, and even if he wasn’t really a cuddly person, he enjoyed his time with Nick.

They both fell asleep on the couch, holding each other, half the food forgotten on the coffee table, their bodies tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave a kudos and/or a comment!


	5. Kiss me, you coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mac come back from a mission and something unexpected happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this fic.   
I myself don't like it as much as the others, but oh well!

Jack entered his apartment, followed by Mac.

They both sighed in relief, trying, and failing, to not wet the floor with their drenched clothes.

Outside, a storm was drowning anything it could, making the house dark.

Just their lucky day.

Rolling his eyes, Jack turned on the light and the two of them sat down on the couch.

“I hate this weather so much,” Mac yawned, covering his mouth with a hand.

“You tell me? Damn, hoss, we look terrible.”

“Not my fault. So, who goes in the shower first?”

Mac looked at Jack with pleading eyes.

Jack sighed but nodded, allowing Mac to go first.

“Some of your clothes are in the wardrobe in the bedroom. I think there’s clean underwear too.”

As he waited for Mac to get out of the shower, Jack turned the heat on and got out of his wet clothes, staying in his boxers.

He threw shirt and pants in the dirty laundry basket and tried to warm himself up by rubbing his skin.

Some missions really sucked. Either they were shot at, almost killed, or the weather would try to do it itself.

Shaking his head, Jack turned on the tv just in time for Mac to get out of the shower. He wore a t-shirt and a pair of boxers too.

Damn him and his crush for Mac.

Jack almost opened his mouth to say he looked handsome but stopped himself and mumbled: “I’m gonna shower now too, hoss.”

As the heat of the water soothed his aching body, Jack wished he would stop thinking of Mac _that way_ and just be his friend. IT was not likely Mac had the same feelings anyways.

He got out and dried himself, then wore a clean pair of boxers and some sweatpants.

When he got into the living room, he found Mac sprawled on the couch and eating some chips.

“Oh, man. Give me some!” he beamed, then saw what Mac had put on.

_Die Hard._

“Oh, Mac. I could kiss you right now.”

“Then do it, you coward,” Mac grinned grabbing him and making some space for him on the couch.

Jack did.

For the rest of the night, the two watched Bruce movies and cuddled on the couch, enjoying the shared heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Leave Kudos and/or comments please!


End file.
